Transformers: Tides of War
by Nate Son
Summary: Its 2498, the Decepticon Autobot war is still raging. Events fold out to reveal a third faction that threatens them all. Can the Autobots, and Decepticons join forces to save Earth? AN: Alternate Universe.


Tides of War

By: Nate Son

A/N: G1 based, but alternate reality.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Transformers. Nor do I own the Transformers name. They are all the brainchild of Hasbro. I only own my original characters.

The year is 2498, and belive it or not, the war of the Transformers and Decepticons have not been finished. But this is NOT the same war. There are only three of the original Autobots from 1985 left. Optimus Prime, Gold Bug, and Iron Hide. The Decepticons have been able to revive Megatron, Soundwave and his tape Decepticons, and Starscream. The original Transformer's friends are long since dead, and most of the world is either against, or unwilling to interfere with the war. The World Government, in all their glory and wisdom, has outlawed Transformers in many cities, and countrys. But what is left of the American government, still allows both sides. They are one of the few, neutral countries left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Decepticons all sat around the throne of Megatron waiting for his wisdom. Most of them, were recruits from the few Transformers who had not taken sides. But Starscream, and Soundwave still stood by his side, and tried to keep the mass of Decepticons from overwhelming their leader with questions. The war had not looked down well on the Decepticons. Most of them had either been encarcerated, or destroyed. The Autobots were to blame.

"Sire!" one of the younger of the group called, "why do we not attack them with full force? Why not take over controll over this part of the world?"

Megatron looked at him, scowling, waving his hand away at him.

"Do not bother me with such immature battle plans. You know nothing of world domination, much less conquering the Autobots." Megatron said, finaly acknowledging the group.

"But sire!"

SCAWOOM!

"Silence whelp! Lord Megatron will not be bothered with such trivial, and childish ideas such as yours!" Starscream said as he put his blaster back where he had taken it from.

Megatron looked back at him, smiled, and then rested his chin back on his hand, "What we need is a fool proof plan, one that even that witless Optimus Prime cannot stop. We need to locate more of the energon thats hiding on this superficial rock they call a home."

A few of the other Decepticons started to murmur, some of them making wild gestures with their hands. A couple of them started to break out into a fight, and Soundwave stood between them, towering.

"Megatron does not enjoy his own troops squabbling. Cease now, or you will be removed. Permanently." Soundwave said in his synthesized voice.

Megatron got up and started to pace back and forth.

"Yes, we need a plan that not even Prime will be able to figure it out till it's too late."

Starscream looked at his leader, thinking about how much of a screw up Megatron had been as of late.

"Everything we have tried has failed sir! How can we be sure they aren't plotting to attack us at any moment?" A random Decepticon yelled out in the croud.

"Because my dear friend, you have just volunteered yourself as my personal target practice" Megatron replied aiming his cannon at the terrified Decepticon.

"W-Wait! N-N-No your sireness! I was merely wonderin-"

BOOM!!

The Decepticon was dust by the time everyone had grasped what he had done.

"You will all heed his warning. If I wanted your opinions, I'd remove it from your pea-brained skull!" Megatron said facing them all.

"What would you have us do Megatron? Sit here and sulk about how those Autobot fools have defeated us every time we attack?" Starscream said abruptly.

Megatron stared at him, "Do you wish to join his fate Starscream?"

Starscream tensed a moment, then moved back to his relaxed state, "No Megatron, but we need to do something now! Not when they expect us!! They will be vulnerable building that infernal city!"

Megatron's eyes lit up, and he smirked rubbing his chin, "Yes, yes, Starscream." He said pacing in front of his troops.

Starscream looked back at him with confusion, "What? What is that twisted metal brain of yours thinking of Megatron?"

Megatron sat back down and started to laugh.

Every Decepticon in the room turned to his neighbor and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes...we attack at dawn!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the news Iron Hide? Is there any way we can fix it and bring it back online?" The red Transformer said to another one, standing in front of a large canister with dianotstic screens, and several color coded buttons on it.

Iron Hide looked back to the Autobot, then back to the panel.

"I dont know Prime, it's unknown. Half the components are fried, and we don't have any of the ones we need. Most of them are only found on Cybertron." He replied.

Optimus Primes eyes dimmed, "I was affraid you'd say that. Is there any way you can make it work using the technology here?"

"Not without exposing the humans to high levels of radiation. And It's contents still could cause us severe harm."

Prime paced a bit, then looked down at the group of peole standing in the controll room.

"So you're saying there's no way we can be sure if it will do us any good," Prime shook his head, "or do us worse in the long run?"

Iron Hide sat back and rested his hands on the floor, "No sir, but if we dont find a suitable replacement soon, it could most likely stop working."

"Thats not what I was hoping for."

A young boy came running up with a bunch of sheets of paper bundled in his arms and fighting the few crowded others standing and watching the Autobots.

"I've found them!" He shouted.

Optimus turned and stared at the boy, "What do you mean you found them? Did you find the Decepticon base?"

The boy droped his papers on a nearby desk and bent over panting, "N-N-No sir, th-tha-thats not what I meant. I f-f-found the location of a couple of the dormant spacepods that crashed here last year. And I think that we might be able to reach them!"

Iron Hide turned and looked at the Autobot leader, who also, stared back in bewiderment.

"What spacepods Max? I don't remember seeing any spacepods."

The boy looked up at Optimus, then straightened his glasses, "Oh, I mean-"

"Max! Don't bother them right now they're buisy!" one of the men said.

He didnt listen to him.

"I think...if we just had a little time to just find one, we might have a better chance at fighting the Decepticons."

Optimus ran his metal hand over his chin, "Do you really think we could find an ally within one of these spacepods?"

The boy nodded.

Optimus looked at his second in command, Iron Hide, and shrugged.

"I don't know Prime, it sounds risky."

Prime nodded, when all of a sudden a voice came from the other side of the room.

"I think we should at least give it a try Prime. I mean, if we can get a new ally, and make this whole thing harder on Megatron and his flunkies-" he was interrupted by another Autobot.

"What are we talking about here? I mean seriously? There's a big chance we have a crisis happening here with that thing," he pointed to the machine Iron Hide had been working on, "And now you're talking about spacepod hunting? Come on here, what is the debate? Fix the damed thing, or we're all gonna be sorry as shit when we don't have any power!"

Optimus looked at the boy, "Are you sure Max, that there is an Autobot in that spacepod?"

The boy took out one of his papers, "Well, not exactly, but scans show that whatever IS in there, it's built of the same materials as you guys."

Iron Hide dropped his tool, cursed and then stood up, "Well, in that case, this thing can hold out for a while, but I don't think we should waste any time."

Optimus turned to look at him, "How much time do we have?"

Iron Hide turned, and looked at the machine, "I don't know, a day, maybe two. But that's pushing it Prime."

Optimus turned to the other Autobot, "What do you think Gold Bug? Is it worth the risk?"

The other Autobot walked over to the group then looked at the boy.

"Sure Prime, I mean, if it helps us, and hurts the Decepticons. I say its well worth the risk. And besides, we can always bring the pod here and investigate it later." Gold Bug said looking over the sheets.

"Then it's settled, we leave in the morning. Iron Hide, you keep working on that and see if you can squeeze a bit more time out of it." Optimus said walking towards the command center.

"So that's it? Max comes up with a hair-brained scheme and we go trapsing off for a spacepod that could contain nothing?" another man asked.

Gold Bug looked at the man with a dissaproving look.

"Look at it this way, if we don't find anything, we can always go looking for some parts for this thing. Its really all we can do for now." Iron Hide said, and turned back to his work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
